Down the Rabbit Hole
by SunnyZim
Summary: Alice wakes up alone and...different. Her throat is burning and she does not understand what she has become. Perhaps the man with the dark blond hair in her visions will be able to help her...Alice/Jasper three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_: Well, this is something new for me - normally I write about the werewolves and here I am writing about one of the vampires....However, I like to explore characters and get into their heads and recently I have been inspired by Alice's character....and here is the fruit of that! This will probably be a two or three shot - I'll just have to see how it unfolds. I am busy studying for exams at the moment, so I can't say when the next installment will be out, but hopefully not before too long;)**

**On a different note, my Jacob/Bella story, _A Golden-Hearted Rose, _placed second in the Best Friend Jacob category in the SOB challenge!! It is also up for the BEST FLUFF category in the Sparkle Awards, so if you enjoyed it, please go and vote! Voting is open until November 8 and the link is on my profile.**

**FINALLY, there is a poll on my profile regarding a Jacob/Bella AH multi-chapter fic which I am thinking of writing - please go and vote in the poll and let me know your thoughts on it. I don't want to write it if there aren't people interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole: Part One: In Which a Vampire is Born  
**

The silence was deafening. That expression had a new meaning for her now. Because whilst what her ears were detecting right now might be described as silence by other people, she could hear every tiny sound that was made within a ten mile radius.

Every scuffle.

Every buzz.

Every crunch.

Every tweet.

Everything.

And it was deafening. It was so loud that she almost felt as if she couldn't think. Almost. Because despite the distracting noises echoing through her ears, her brain was still functional. Mercilessly so. Random images flickered like an old silent movie through her brain: a pale, unearthly beautiful face, lips moving, whispering something that she couldn't quite make out, strain her now perfectly attuned ears as she might. Pain; agonizing, burning pain that spread from her neck down to her toes, up to her brain and then inwards, to her rapidly thumping heart. Darkness, an endless blackness. Screams somewhere in the blackness and a terrible ripping sound. The sickly sweet smell of burning.

And now another face, also pale, also beautiful, but one which she instinctively knew she hadn't seen before. A youthful face, surrounded by dark blond hair. A thin face, covered in scars, with the mouth drawn in at the edges. A haunted face, with a lost look in the scarily red eyes. It was a face that inexplicably drew her in, made her want to know more about the person behind it.

But first, she had to deal with the flaming agony that was her throat. She moved her hands up to wrap around it, desperately and futilely trying to soothe it from the outside in. She felt shock when her hands came in contact with cold, hard skin. _That wasn't right. _She felt even more horror when she brought her hands up to her eyes and saw that they were dead-white and impossibly smooth. Her breath began to come in short, panicked gasps and that was when she smelled it. The most amazing, most _delectable _scent ever. She breathed in deeply and her eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy. The aching burn in her throat intensified and she knew that she just _had _to find the source of that delicious smell and drain it dry. It would be impossible to resist. And why would she? Anything that smelled that good was simply _asking _to be devoured.

Her limbs went into autopilot and she only wondered for a brief moment how she could move so fast, so _easily _when she had always been weak, frail, slow. But that thought was soon brushed aside as she caught another whiff of heaven. _Pure heaven. _She ran in the direction of the scent, tracking it down with delicately twitching nostrils and when she found the source of it, she didn't think twice before sinking her teeth into soft flesh and sucking in hungrily. She drank and drank and drank, feeling the hot spicy stickiness gush down her throat, soothing the ache, until it was nothing more than a trickle. And then she opened her eyes, which she had closed with pleasure, and promptly threw up. Because this wasn't heaven; this was _hell._

--------------

She stumbled backwards in horror, her unnaturally white and smooth hands flying trembling to her bloodstained mouth. _What had she done? What had she become? _Turning quickly away, she fled from the site of the carnage, her legs trembling beneath her even as they moved faster than sight. When she was far away from civilisation, far from any more distracting scents, she collapsed on her knees and sobbed. But no tears would come and try as she might, her dry heaving did not bring her the satisfaction that she thought it would.

She got up and wandered aimlessly through the countryside, not really looking where she was going, until she came to a stream. Kneeling down by the water's edge, she reached into the water and washed away all traces of her ugly deed. And as she did so, she caught her reflection. But it couldn't be. A stranger stared back at her from the murky depths. A beautiful, pale stranger with eyes the colour of…but no, she did not want to think about it. And yet. And yet, it was_ her_. She recognised herself in the expression of horror and fear on the beautiful stranger's face. Her fears confirmed, she sank back on to her heels, gazing unseeingly ahead of her. She was not herself anymore. She had become something else. She was a _monster_.

An image, a recollection, flashed through her mind – a pale young man with red eyes like hers and dark blond hair….perhaps he could explain to her what had happened, why she was like this. Perhaps he could give her…hope. Standing up, she resolved to search for him and find out.

**A/N: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, I have finally updated this story! It did not get quite the response that I had hoped for which was why it took me so long to update - my muse kind of got crushed:-( But I am back again with another installment and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Seriously, your reviews literally inspire me to write more whilst lack of them.....kind of kills inspiration. As the writers among you may know. So I hope you enjoy this little chapter (yes, it is short) and I would love to hear your thoughts on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor am I making any money out of this, much to my Dad's disappointment!**

* * *

**Part Two: In which Alice Learns Much Of Great Importance**

For days it seemed , she ran ceaselessly, tirelessly. This new body of hers was unendingly strong and fit and she could run for miles without needing to draw breath or pause for rest. But whilst this new energy was certainly rewarding, it had its downside too. For just as her limbs never tired, neither did her brain, constantly flashing through the events of a few weeks ago – the last time she had....fed. She couldn't shake the memory from her mind, nor the terrible guilt that accompanied it. She had _murdered _someone. What kind of a creature was she?

In fact, _who _was she? The only clue to her identity that she had managed to uncover was a dirty label on the inside of her grey, nondescript clothes. A label which read _Mary Alice. _Nothing more, nothing less. That must be her name. But it didn't fit somehow. _Mary? _Vaguely, as from a past life (which she supposed it was), she recalled praying to someone called Mary, lips moving silently and desperately, fingers running blindly over a string of beads. Mary was _good. _Mary was in heaven. Mary did not understand the hell through which the pale girl who once prayed to her in the dark of night was going. No, she could not identify with _Mary._

But what about Alice? Once again, a blurred, foggy memory came to her, as through a dirty window. A woman's voice reading her a story. The woman's voice was kind and warm and the story....the story was about a girl called _Alice. _The girl was lost and alone in a strange country. She had no friends and her body kept on changing inexplicably. Alice. Yes. That's what she would call herself. _Alice._

_----------------_

More weeks passed and Alice found that she was getting hungry again. When she caught a reflection of herself in a still pool, she noticed that her eyes, once a vivid red, were now dark, black as a starless night. She had never seen anything quite so scary as her eyes in that pool – for whilst they were dark and depthless, they burned with a hungry fire, the eyes of a predator. And the flames that were in her eyes also wrapped around her throat, burning her from within.

And yet, she _could not _bring herself to go where there were people, where she might encounter that mouth-watering scent again and satisfy the ever-increasing fire in her throat. But as the days went by she was getting weaker until soon she was nothing but the fire, and it was consuming her, and she felt as though she would combust from within but she couldn't because stone does not burn and she was not just stone but cold stone.

And it was about this time that she had another vision. But this time it was not of a foreign face or a strange voice speaking to her. This time she had a vision of herself. And in it she was weak and she was hungry and her eyes were black with dark fire, and then she saw herself pounce and grab something. Something small and white and furry. And then she was drinking and whilst it did not completely put the fire out, it was _so good _and the scorching agony was soothed as with a honey balm, until it was a dull ache.

And with a start, she blinked and once again she could see the greenness and the trees around her and the pain was back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something small and white and without a second thought, with the vision still burning into her retinas, she pounced. And as she sank her teeth blissfully into the velvety softness and inhaled the hot liquid with all the desperation of a drowning man, something clicked in her mind. Her vision. It wasn't a random flashback or a day dream or a stray invention of a fevered imagination. She had seen what would happen. She had seen.....the future.

And as she realised this, another picture came into her mind. Once again, she saw the dark blond man with the scars and the haunted red eyes, but this time she saw a place as well. An old bar somewhere on a country road, with a wooden sign swinging above the door, green paint peeling off in ragged strips. However, despite the faded writing, she could still make out the name of the bar: _The Horse and Rider._

To be continued.....

**A/N: Review!!**


End file.
